DAYDREAMERS/Storylines
R. Yttrium Storyline Van Rayner Storyline Miracle Worker (Childhood) At the age of seven, it was discovered that Argon had a fatal disease that few doctors even knew of. To cure it, the legendary surgeon Dr. Rayner, who was made into a slave, was brought in. As he worked, he was beaten, whipped with each idle moment. Even after finishing, Argon's father continued to beat the surgeon. Eventually, Argon awoke to the surgeon's unconscious body. His father still continued. The day after, the surgeon died which furthered the trauma he had experienced when he had awoken. Becoming the Navy's Next A New Light Weeks after Argon joined the Marines, Elena's friends noted that there was a recruit that looked like her. Hearing this, she waited at mealtime to look for him and see for herself. Upon meeting him, she silently agreed with them. Then, for the simple reason of looking like her, Jailbird's Night On the Jailbird's Night, the Freedmen Pirates would attack three estates owned by Celestial Dragons in the hopes of recruiting powerful slaves such as ex-captains and giants. In the defense of Location A, Argon would fight and kill Stephen R. Yttrium, though the latter had also given the former a permanent injury along with critical ones. Here Argon would receive the blade named Strife which he would later reforge into his current blade, Solace. In the encounter, Yttrium would easily overwhelm Argon, breaking his arm with the power of the Katsu-Katsu no Mi and then hitting him with several plain punches. Afterwards, Yttrium pinned him to the ship's mast with Strife, Yttrium's blade, and walked away, the excerpt below happening as he did. ''Excerpt of "Mirrors"'' Yttrium: You're the kind of person I hate the most. You know what's wrong with the world; you pretend that you're against it. Yet, when the chance to face that evil looks you in the eyes, you turn away. Argon: ... Yttrium: The shine in their eyes when they spoke of you... Next time... You're dead the moment I see you. ... However, he was stopped when Argon spoke back whilst pulling the blade out. Argon then used Blind Flurry and in response he used Earthquake on Argon's chest, though he died afterwards. When Yttrium fell, Argon collapsed onto his knees, hands on the hilt of Strife, and passed out. Recovery I In the weeks that came after the Jailbird's Night, Argon was near-unconscious, recovering from the wounds he received. Along with this, mistaking it as Argon's due to where it was and its decoration, soldiers had brought Strife along with Argon. This and a permanent injury he received in his left arm would be left as a reminder of Yttrium and he would often spend his hours staring blankly at the former. While the Dragoon unit took shifts guarding his room, Elena had also visited him. There, she noticed him staring at the blade and the change in his personality, confronting him about it. Eventually, after not being able to get through to him countless times, she left. ''Excerpt from "Confiding"'' Elena: ... What's wrong? Argon: I killed someone... Stephen R. Yttrium. Elena: It... Was the right thing to do. Argon: So was what he wanted... Elena: So was what you wanted. Argon: What did I want?! Elena: Rayner... Elena: It'll be alright... Elena: It'll be alright. ... Freedman's Folly (Recovery II) Soon after the events of the Jailbird's Night, those who escaped from the Freedmen Pirates gathered and attacked the Marine base that Argon had been in in a suicide mission to achieve vengeance. Using the power of the Hanto-Hanto no Mi, one commander of the Freedmen Pirates would place Argon under a permanent hallucination. Within said hallucination, he was pinned by two swords to an invisible object, surrounded by gruesome, mangled corpses of people he recognized that whispered without moving their mouths. Outside of the hallucination, his body went into a frenzy, forcing the Dragoon unit to immobilize him and place him in a dim room with benches on opposite sides, where his body simply stared downwards at the wall with misted eyes. ''Excerpt of "Healing"'' ''Whispers: You're afraid.'' Argon: NO! ''Stephen R. Yttrium's Whispers: You still want to be one.'' Argon: BE QUIET! ''Dr. Rayner's Whispers: World Noble...'' Argon: You're wrong. ''Dragoon Unit's Whispers: You're still one.'' Argon: That's a lie... ''Argon: Why defend them?'' Argon: ... ... While he remained in this state, Elena, still in the Marine base, visited him. After moments of silence, she slowly embraced him, head over his shoulder, whispering sparse words. Within his hallucination, as the whispers continued to taunt him over his silence, he wandered through his own memories. Eventually he stumbled onto various points of his life, from the death of Dr. Rayner thirteen years ago to meeting Elena. Then he remembered, Elena. Realizing what he had done when she visited him, his resolve grew, allowing him to free himself from the hallucination. When he awoke, he found Elena, crying over his shoulder. He embraced her as well, kissing her on the forehead and quietly whispering ''I'm sorry.'' Excerpts to Be Added